


Basically, we fucked in a bathroom

by kyukun



Series: The Oumasai Modern Adventures! [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Vibrators, Voyeurism, lots of cussing, oh hey wow this is fucking kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyukun/pseuds/kyukun
Summary: Kokichi is usually open about his sexual desires to his boyfriend. He's not one to be shy about those types of things. He just didn't expect Shuichi "kinky bitch" Saihara to pull a fast one on him during a double date.





	Basically, we fucked in a bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> heLLo! ah this turned out to be a lot kinkier than i had anticipated oops-- anyWay, kaito and maki might be a bit ooc since i dont have much experience writing them but uh, i hope you enjoy!  
*contains a bit of spoilers*

"Shumai! Kaito texted you and asked us to join him and Maki on a double date!" Kokichi shouted, swinging his thin legs back and forth. He looked down at his boyfriend's phone before glancing over at the now opened bathroom door. "He did? Did he mention where and at what time?" Shuichi called, shower steam leaving the bathroom as he had begun to dry himself. That wasn't too odd of Kaito, honestly. Ever since he started dating Maki, he's invited the pair on multiple double dates just to show her off to them. Shuichi and Kokichi didn't really mind, they knew he was in love with her and didn't care if he showed her off. Besides, he dealt with it when Shuichi and Kokichi first got together so it would only be right if they returned the favor. Plus, he's their friend so of course they'd support him unconditionally.

"Yeah. He said today at six, unless that wasn't a good time." He replied, now reading off the text. He turned over to his back, his legs now dangled off their bed. Kokichi scrolled out of the messages and onto Shuichi's camera. He opened the app, doing various poses while he pressed the white button in the middle as the camera shuttered. "That's fine. But, hey, are you okay with a double date? We don't have to go." Shuichi strolled out of the bathroom with a towel on his head. He wore usual casual attire which was just some grey sweatpants and a slightly oversized band tee. He sat beside Kokichi, staring down at the male who now was taking various selfies on his phone. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Kokichi closed his phone the minute he felt Shuichi's weight beside him. He placed the phone on his chest while he lovingly stared at Shuichi. He loved whenever he finished taking a shower, he looked so damn hot every time. Kokichi smirked, reaching an arm out to caress his cheek. "Of course I'm fine with it. It gives me an opportunity to see you all dressed up. 'Sides, I'm starving!" Kokichi sat up, Shuichi's phone falling to the side of him. He gripped his shirt by the neck, pulling his closer. He placed a kiss on his lips, "And since you're here, guess I'll have myself a snack before we go." Shuichi held himself back from giggling. That was incredibly corny.

Kokichi was odd in a sense that he could either be completely confident in his flirting or he would resort to the weirdest things and name calling as a way of flirting. It was truly a sight to see in all honesty. Shuichi didn't mind though, it was really cute either way. "Kokichi, that was dumb."

"What~? Because I said you look like a snack? I mean, you do. Always. Honestly, I could just eat you up right here and now but I'm saving it for later." His voice lowered as his lips moved towards Shuichi's neck. His legs straddled his waist, his small body hovered over his. Kokichi gave his boyfriend kisses along his neck, the grip he had on his shirt now softening. "Mhm, I guess. Kokichi why don't we try something different today? Before we go any further." Knowing full well what Kokichi's intentions were, he placed his hands alongside his hips as he laid back. Kokichi lifted his head briefly, glancing down at the smiling detective underneath him. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Why don't we…" He bit his lip hesitantly, a blush scattering his face. "Why don't we try doing it publicly? You've told me before you wanted to so why don't we try it? On our date." Kokichi's arms were now at the sides of his head, the smaller male grew flustered now. He couldn't believe this. How the hell did Shuichi, the flustered, quiet Shuichi, pull things like this on him? Sure, Shuichi in bed wasn't as shy and tended to be more confident, but he never expected him to actually  _ suggest _ that they'd have sex in public. His heart raced a bit just thinking about the things they could do. He couldn't deny his curiosity — his fingers trembled slightly as Shuichi grounded his hips into his own. He felt his hot breath inch closer to his ear, “I want to fulfill that fantasy you’ve always wanted. So, why don't we try it? I know you want to." Kokichi bit his lip, whimpering a bit as Shuichi trailed his fingers along his thighs.

He regretted wearing shorts for once. Shuichi really knew how to get to him, didn't he? Leave it to the detective to get the truth out of him. 

"How would we —  _ Where _ would we —?"

"Mm, I have a few ideas. But, you'll just have to wait and find out. Sound good? You like when things are exciting, don't you?" His voice lowered in a deeper and huskier one, it was as if he was whispering but it was loud enough for him to hear. "I do but — Shuichi, do  _ you _ want this? I know I do, but will you be comfortable? That's what I want to know." He shouldn't be worrying as much as he was but he couldn't help it. He kept thinking about the consequences of them getting caught. They could lose their dignity — their pride, or even worse, Shuichi could possibly lose his  _ job  _ over this. The more he thought, the more he wondered if all of it was really worth it.

"Worrying isn't like you. Of course I want this. I want to satisfy you, make you happy." His hand gently caressed his pale, heated cheek. Moving back a stray piece of hair as Kokichi gazed down at him softly, he continued. "You don't have to, though. I don't want to pressure you. Just know that I love you, and I'm doing this on my own accord, so please don't feel guilty." Kokichi smiled, placing a kiss on his lips. "I just want to make sure. Should we get ready then?"

"Yeah, we should."

-

"Shuichi, I know I said we'd do this but —" He whimpered softly, gripping onto his jeans tightly. "Do I  _ really _ have to have a vibrator inside me? Don't you think this is just a  _ bit _ cruel?" Shuichi adjusted the collar around his shirt in the mirror before glancing at a blushing Kokichi in his peripheral. "Hm?"

"Why not? I have the remote right here in my hand. This one's not that loud so it won't make noise." He moved closer, placing a hand on his bottom. "Besides, I know you love it when I tease you."

_ Fucking pervert.  _ Kokichi frowned, crossing his arms. Shuichi swooped in, stealing a quick peck from his lips before pulling back. "Let's go. They're waiting for us at the restaurant." Without any retorts on Ouma's half, they both walked out the door. His heart raced as they stepped foot outside. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Sweat formed in his palms as he clenched them tightly. The entire ride to the restaurant was aggravating. He was anxious about what Shuichi had planned. Though, admittedly, a part of him was excited. The thought of not knowing what he'd do to him thrilled Kokichi. As perverted as that may sound, the mystery of it all made everything that much more fun. Once they had arrived at the meet up spot, Kokichi grew increasingly nervous. He wrapped an arm around Shuichi as they walked through the door.

He noticed Kaito and Maki sitting alone at a table. They both assumed Kiato had noticed them as he stood up and waved at the pair to their location. Shuichi waved back as his legs carried them over towards the table. The table was a standard round table as well as a red cloth had been draped over it. The table itself wasn't too big but it was big enough to give some distance from Maki and Kaito. "Hey, guys! Thank you for joining Maki roll and I for dinner. Glad you could make it." He smiled warmly, gesturing for the two to sit down. Shuichi nodded, "It's no problem. Thank  _ you _ for booking such a nice restaurant." Shuichi moved back Kokichi's chair, allowing him to sit down before he could move back his own. He pushed him into the table gently. "Hello, Maki. You look nice today."

Maki gave a small smile with a nod, "Thank you. You look nice too, Shuichi." Her eyes flickered over to Kokichi who stared back quietly during the entire interaction. "Well aren't you quieter than usual?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Maki! How's life? Must not be going too well since you're talking to me."

"It's going  _ great _ . Thanks for asking."

Kaito and Shuichi now were seated beside their respective dates. "Hey guys, we're here for dinner. No fighting." Kaito said sternly, giving a look to the two. Though they've been on multiple double dates before, Kokichi and Maki had their moments were they'd argue. They don't necessarily hate each other, it's more of they get on each other's nerves but are respectful due to their boyfriends being best friends. But regardless of what their boyfriends were, they couldn't help but slip in a few insults here and there whenever they hung out. "Yes, I agree. Kokichi, calm down." He shot him a look that sent shivers down his spine. Kokichi submissively nodded, instantly calming down.

The waiter came moments later, taking their order. After everyone had finished giving the waiter their orders, Kaito decided to make some small talk. "So Shuichi, how's work? Any new and interesting cases you've been working on lately?" Shuichi reached his hands inside his pocket, but before Kokichi could react, the vibrator had begun to turn on. Kokichi grew still, glancing up at Shuichi who had a shit-eating smile on his face, paying no mind to him. "It's going great. Though, I can't tell you which cases I'm currently working on as it's classified."

He dialed up the vibrator once more, causing Kokichi to let out a groan. "Aha, yes, of course. Hey, Kokichi, you alright over there?"

Shuichi smirked to himself, his fingers playing with the dial again. He sped up the toy briefly, "Nothing's wrong, right Kokichi?" 

Kokichi shot him a glare before smiling back at Kaito. "N-no. Eh-everything's just fine. Mn, I-I just felt a little stomach cramp." Hoping Kaito bought his lie (which he did,) Shuichi decided to draw their attention away from Kokichi and onto something else. "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. Anyway, I  _ do  _ have a case we solved recently if you want to hear about that?" Kaito's eyes widened in delight. Maki drew her attention towards the conversation, intrigued about the case.  _ Ah good, they're listening now. Maybe I should dial it up? _

"Ooh, yes! Tell me!"

Shuichi dialed up the vibrator, hearing Kokichi whimper a bit as he did so. His grey eyes glanced down and noticed his hands were placed in between his legs. He smiled in victory as he continued his conversation with Kaito. "Have you heard about the Korekiyo Shinguji case?" Kokichi's pants grew tighter, the adrenaline rushing through him as he desperately tried to keep his voice down. Damn Shuichi, that kinky son of a bitch.

"That guy who killed those two chicks? Yeah."

Kokichi ket out a low moan, biting his lip as the vibrator went off inside him. "We worked on that case and when we got the chance to interview him, it turned out he had conducted a ritual in hopes of being with his dead sister."

Shuichi could hear Kokichi's soft moans and decided that the vibrator just wasn't enough. He placed his hand under the table, rubbing along his thigh and onto his semi-hard cock. Kokichi could feel his face heat up. He pretended to listen intently but inside, he wanted both to hit Shuichi and for Shuichi to slap his ass. He couldn't decide which one he wanted more, but with the way things were heading, the latter had won. Shuichi had begun fondling him, stroking and petting the member through his jeans. "Woah! Really?! He wanted to fuck his sister?!" Kaito said in a tone a lot louder than anyone had anticipated, earning a few looks from other patrons from other tables. 

"Kaito, voice." Maki sternly warned, giving him a look that said "please calm the fuck down before you embarrass us all." Kaito got the message and lowered his voice. "He wanted to shag his sister?" He repeated in a whisper. Shuichi let out a giggle, "Yeah, apparently." His fingers found their way towards Kokichi's zipper. He gently pulled the zipper down as he snaked his hand inside of his jeans, grabbing his member through his boxers. Kokichi inhaled sharply, drinking his water to distract himself. "That's wild." Their food at arrived right as Kaito got a phone call, "Huh? Oh, really? Ah, yeah she's right here with me. O-okay hold on, give us a minute." He placed a hand over the bottom half of his phone before returning to Shuichi, "Sorry. We have to take this call really quick. Come on, Maki. Come with me outside."

Shuichi and Kokichi nodded as the two made their way outside. Once the coast was clear, Kokichi took the opportunity to hit Shuichi on the side. "What the fuck, Shuichi! I'm dying over here and your ass is acting all innocent!" He whispered harshly, a blush still intensely on his cheeks. "Calm down. Hey, why don't you go under the table and blow me while they're gone? I'm starting to feel excited myself here." He whispered seductively, rubbing the tip of his member as a bit of precum seeped through his boxers. Kokichi groaned but did as told. Shuichi released his hand from his boxers as he slid under the table. Kokichi got on his knees, unzipping Shuichi's pants. He was thankful there was a table cover so no one could see him doing this.

His fingers stroked Shuichi, making the detective moan a bit. His warm hands made their way inside the hole in his pants to pull down his boxers enough for his member to spring free. Kokichi's heart raced as his fingers wrapped itself around his cock. Just as he was about to place his lips onto Shuichi, he heard Kaito's voice. "Hey sorry about that. We're back — Oh hey, where did Kokichi go?" Kokichi shuffled closer to Shuichi, practically sitting on his feet now. To spare him the pain, Shuichi briefly turned off the vibrator. "Ah, he went to the bathroom. He said his stomach felt upset." Kokichi wrapped his mouth around Shuichi, his tongue licking ever bit of his boyfriend. He pumped up and down, his head weaving with every stroke he gave. He didn't know what was going on but his heart rate only increased when their legs were now tucked under the table.

"Oh, yeah. I kind of figured. He's been quiet all night, I was wondering if he felt sick."

Kokichi's eyes shut, tears forming as Shuichi's hand guided his head deeper into his cock. He was thankful he didn't have a gag reflex because if he did, they would have been in big trouble. Shuichi rested his other hand on the table, resting his chin on the front of his palm. "Y-yeah. Hopefully he doesn't take too long. His food will get cold." Shuichi's composure weakened the further Kokichi's throat went. Fuck, this felt a lot better than normal. He wondered if it was due to them being in public? Whatever it was, it really set the mood. Kaito glanced down at Shuichi's arm. With a raised eyebrow, he skeptically looked at Shuichi. "You've had your hand down there for a while. Are you cold?"

Kokichi stopped, his heart nearly giving up entirely. He hoped Kaito didn't look under the table. "Y-yeah! I'm, mhn, I'm kind of cold. Kokichi was holding my hand earlier so I'd warm up but he's in the bathroom so…"

"Ah, why didn't you say so? I could ask if they could turn up the air. I'm good friends with the owner."

"N-no. It's alright, really."

Giving Kokichi pretty much the 'okay,' he continued licking up and down Shuichi. His mouth grew sore, but he couldn't stop himself from continuing. His own member had continued to grow as he progressed. Shuichi lifted his head and moved his hand back in his pocket. He turned the vibrator on again without warning at full speed. "Mhn!" Kokichi moaned, Shuichi's cock muffling the sound. He shut his eyes once more, tears falling down his cheeks. The lust inside him grew the more Shuichi teases him. He wanted Shuichi to just fuck him already. He wanted him to bend him over the table and fuck his ass senseless. He didn't care where or how, he just wanted the teasing to stop. He needed a way to release himself now. 

"Well, okay then. Kokichi's been in the bathroom for a while now. Should I go check to see if he's alright?"

Shuichi had gotten an idea, "No, it's fine. I'll go check on him. You two should go check out the back. I think there's a koi fish pond."

"Oh yeah! Come on, Maki roll." He grabbed her hand and placed it into his. She blushed and nodded, following his lead. Once they were gone, Shuichi released Kokichi from himself, zipping up his pants quickly. Kokichi came up for air as the pair left. "Bathroom. Now." He whispered, drool and precum dripping down his chin. Shuichi smirked, wiping the liquid with his thumb. "Already on that."

Kokichi sneakily snuck out from under the table. Once he was out and fully exposed, he grabbed Shuichi by the hand and hurried to the bathroom. "Shumai's so mean to me."

"It's your own fault. You wanted this."

They opened the furthest stall door they could find. Kokichi pulled Shuichi into the stall after locking it. Before he could even say anything, Kokichi pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues wrapped around one another, not giving each other the chance to breathe. They craved each other's touch badly, their hands wandering down their bodies roughly. "Mhn… Shu, the vibrator—"

"Leave it in."

"Nna-no… Take it out. I-hng! I can't take it anymore." Kokichi roughly unbuckled his pants, as well as Shuichi's. He couldn't take his incessant teasing. He wanted — he  _ needed  _ Shuichi inside of him. Shuichi picked out the remote out of his pocket, turning the notch to maximum speed, this caused Kokichi to let out a loud moan. "Hng! Ah, fuck!"

"Kokichi, use your words. Be a good boy and tell me what you want."

"Sadistic pr-ah-prick."

His fingers gripped on Shuichi's shirt tightly, his back now leaned against the cool tiled wall. Shuichi pulled down his boxers, the vibrator string hanging from his ass as his member sprung free. He wrapped his pale hand around the member, thumbing the tip gently. "Counting to ten."

"Fuck… Fuck you…"

"Ten."

"Shuichi… please—"

"Nine."

"Don't m-make me say it."

"Eight."

"Fucking shit, Shu.  _ Please _ ."

"Seven."

"Shuichi… please.  _ Please _ fuck me. I can't take it anymore. Fuck me until I can't walk—I can't take this stupid thing inside me anymore. I want  _ you _ inside me." He pleaded through moans. Regardless of how embarrassing this was, he needed it. He was already at his limit. Shuichi sighed, a smirk plastered on his lips. He lowered his head down onto Kokichi's neck, giving his skin a long lick. "See? That wasn't so hard. All you had to do was ask." Shuichi lowered his hand down to grab the vibrator's string as the device shook violently in his hand. Shuichi dropped the vibrator on his pants safely, as well as the remote before turning the device off. Kokichi knew that they were alone in the bathroom, but he still felt compelled to whisper. 

Shuichi lifted his small legs up, Kokichi wrapped them around him in response. Hs stroked himself before aligning his cock at the crook of his entrance. His back arched as his tip lowered into him. His violet eyes stayed lazily half opened as Shuichi's cock made its way in him. "Mm, finally." Shuichi made sure he was comfortable before slamming fully into Kokichi without warning. Kokichi threw his head back, one hand gripping his left arm tightly while the other was gripping his right shoulder tightly. His hips started moving, his cock slamming in and out of his hole. Shuichi lowered his lips down towards his neck, sucking the skin lightly. 

His body filled with ecstasy, every thrust he gave his entire body shook along with it. "A-ah… Shumai always fucks me so well. Hah…" His cock entered in and out of his hole, their bodies melting together as Shuichi kept Kokichi's hips grounded with his hands firmly placed at each side. Before he could get any louder, the bathroom door opened. Kokichi looked down at Shuichi worriedly, his lust filled eyes gazing down into his own. Shuichi smirked and shrugged, "Your hand." He mouthed, nodding to his shoulder which had been occupied by his palm. Kokichi got what he was saying, moving his hand to cover his mouth. Shuichi steadied himself once more before slowly grinding his cock against Kokichi, hitting his spot over and over again. 

Kokichi gritted his teeth, somewhat scared yet excited at the thought of someone hearing them. "Shit…" He whispered harshly, feeling himself begin to become unable to keep his voice down. His cock felt so good around his walls. They greeted him with such warmth with every thrust he gave. Another hand moved from its original spot towards his mouth. Shuichi grinded deeper into Kokichi, slamming harder into his hole. Tears stung at the backs of his eyes as Shuichi repeatedly slammed himself into that same spot over again. The person was thankfully further away from them but the thought was still nerve wracking. God did this feel great.

Kinky? Yeah. Unsanitary? Definitely. But damn did it feel good to do these types of things. The rush he got from thinking about someone from another stall hearing him getting his ass pounded was enough to make him want more. He fucking  _ loved _ it. The person finished during their business, the toilet flush occupied the room briefly before it was taken over by the sink. They dried their hands and the bathroom door opened and closed. Kokichi released his hands from his lips, letting out a long awaited whimper. "Fuck that was close." He giggled, Shuichi doing the same.

"Shuichi's cock really made me want to expose myself. It felt so good inside me I wanted that person in the bathroom to know how well you fuck me." A devious smirk made its way around his lips, a bit of drool dripping down his chin. His once neat hair grew messy as their sweaty bodies collided more. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." Shuichi set him down, his legs ached. Kokichi rested his arm against the cool tile, glancing back at the detective who was readjusting himself. "Don't be gentle. You know I like it when you fuck me hard." Shuichi let out a low chuckle, digging his fingernails into his hips. He flicked his hair back, combing through his hair with his fingers. "I won't." And with that, he thrusted into the male again. "Mn…!" Skin smacked against skin as he paced himself at a rhythm. The detective leaned forward, kissing down his boyfriend's neck gently. "Nnah~ H-harder…" Complying with his request, Shuichi roughly moving his cock inside his entrance over and over again. 

The sound echoed in the bathroom's empty walls as well as Kokichi's low whimpers. "Hhn~ Y-yes, fuck me there…" Kokichi turned his head back, using one of his heads to wrap itself around Shuichi to pull him on for a kiss while the other kept himself steady. Shuichi's tongue wrapped itself around his, the blush on both of their cheeks intensifying the closer they got. "Ahn…! F-fill me up with your cum, Shuichi."

The detective wrapped his hand around Kokichi's neglected member. He found it somewhat hard to focus on both at the same time as his hand moved up and down. "I-If you do that I'll—hnah!" Shuichi felt himself grow closer as well, "You look so hot right now. It's hard for me to not lose control."

"P-please do. Do whatever you want to me."

Shuichi took this opportunity to grab him by the wrists, lurching him upwards. Kokichi placed his heated cheek against the wall. Tears streamed down his cheek the more Shuichi pulled his arms back. His ass clapped with every thrust he had received as he felt his eyes roll in the back of his head. "Yes…! Right there!"

"Ngh… Kokichi, I'm close."

"M-me too. Come inside me, fill me up with your cum." Shuichi continued to mercilessly pound into Kokichi, his small body shaking violently every time. He gritted his teeth as he gave a final, long thrust into the male, releasing himself inside of Kokichi. The pair both moaned loudly as they felt their release. Kokichi twitched, his semen now covering the stall door. Kokichi's breathing grew ragged, turning to Shuichi who still had a dazed expression. His boyfriend removed himself from Kokichi who now was giving him a kiss. "Thank you. That was—"

"Amazing? I agree."

He laughed, "Very. Let's go get cleaned up before they start suspecting anything." Shuichi nodded, already grabbing a few rolls of toilet paper. 

They both cleaned themselves up, putting on their clothes and fixing their hair before meeting Kaito and Maki outside. "H-hey! Sorry we took so long. I had a call with work." Shuichi apologized, bowing his head respectfully. Kaito crossed his arms, "It's fine. How's Kokichi feeling?" Kokichi shot the taller male a smile of reassurance, giving him a thumbs up. Kokichi glanced down at his food, "Awh man! My food's all cold now!"

Kaito laughed, "Didn't you just have a mad case of the shits or something?"

"That doesn't mean I can't be hungry! Shumai~ My food!" He whined, tugging Shuichi by the sleeve repeatedly. Maki and Shuichi sighed as the two began arguing. He thought back to earlier. The more he thought about it, the more he found himself compelled to do it publicly more. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. 


End file.
